Play it off Like a Fairytale
by Lovely Lacey
Summary: One kiss and the audience erupted in a mix of laughter and catcalls. Yellow giggled and high-five Leaf behind the curtain. Diamond fell over into Pearl's lap, said blonde sliding out of his seat he was laughing so hard. Ruby whistled. Was he crying?


Play it off Like a Fairytale

Warning: I don't know. I really don't but this should be pretty funny.

-0o0-

"How could this happen?" Green exclaimed clutching at his chest. "How could he-she fall under such a spell?"

Laughter filled the auditorium as Leaf appeared on stage behind a cloud of smoke.

Coughing was heard followed by: "Ethan; don't cough so loud!" "Well, sorry I just got a lung full of smoke!" "Both of you shut it!"

Leaf laughed louder to cover it up. "The Princess fell for my trap so easily. It didn't take long to trick her into pricking her finger on the spinning wheel!"

'_She's really milking it…'_ Red thought idly trying to remain still.

"You witch! Release her!" Green demanded. "My love…I'd fallen for her sweet heart, and you've taken her from me."

'_He is too.'_

_Bang!_

"Too early moron!"

"You tripped me jerk face!"

"It's too late! The Princess is dead and the Kingdom is mine forever!" Leaf began laughing again.

"No! There must be something I can do!" Green exclaimed falling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. If Red didn't know any better he'd say the brunette was crying. But no, Green was laughing and the only way Red did know better was he could see just the corners of the other male's smile peeking outside his hands.

_Bang!_

"There is, my dear!" Lyra also appeared on stage in a cloud of smoke a pink spotlight trained on her movements as she drew near her senpai. "The Princess is not dead, just asleep. All you have to do is wake her up."

Green looked up again back to being serious. "How? Tell me please! How can I wake my love from this terrible sleep?"

_Poof!_

More smoke and coughing and Ethan emerged with a blue light on him. The fairy wings and dress were probably the real kicker though, and the reason the whole audience was busting a gut. "With -cough- true –cough cough- &*$ loves first kiss –cough-"

"What?" Green asked looking at him a little strangely having not completely understood.

Ethan held up a finger. "A moment." He coughed a couple more times straightened himself up. More coughing and~…we're good to go. "The spell can only be broken with true loves first kiss."

"And for some reason, she seems to love you." Silver commented having joined them on stage before the effects people had caught up and managed to avoid having to walk through a cloud of smoke. The green light soon found him though and followed him as he walked over to Green. He wasn't exactly happy to be wearing a similar outfit to the one Ethan was wearing, but the audience loved it if the catcalls were any indication. Platinum was a little worried about how close Diamond and Pearl were getting to asphyxiation from laughter.

"What shall you do Prince?" Lyra asked him.

"I will do what I must." Green replied. "For the one I love." He smiled almost fondly at Red, but mostly just amused. "I will wake my Princess up!"

"Oh no you don't!" Leaf exclaimed stepping between the brunette and the "Castle" (which by the way was made entirely of cardboard). "The Kingdom is mine! And if I must kill you for this cause, then I will!" The stage went dark with the only lights being the ones trained on the "fairies" and Leaf. "Now! Suffer the wrath of hell!" Her laughter filled the room suddenly shadows being cast on the walls to imitate a dragon.

Green fell back and Ethan and Lyra moved swiftly to his side (Silver took his sweet time). "How can I defeat her?"

"Your sword!" Lyra exclaimed.

"We'll enchant it so that it flies swift and true. So that you may hit your target and kill that witch!" Ethan added.

Silver visibly sighed and handed him the sword.

Everyone stared at him waiting.

The redhead rolled his eyes finally. "Fine! May all the power of the good fairies be with you…"

Ruby applauded. He couldn't help himself. He did stop however when Sapphire smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks." Green replied standing up and throwing the fake sword at Leaf who quickly grabbed it and made it look like it stabbed her. The stage lightened up just a bit.

"NO! I'm…dying!" Leaf cried suddenly falling to the ground and silence followed. The stage slowly lightened up all the way.

"She's dead." Ethan commented.

"No duh, Sherlock." Silver muttered earning a glare from the other male.

"Now, go wake your princess." Lyra smiled at him sweetly. "She's waiting for you."

"Thank you. Thank you all."

The stage went dark for all of a minute as they moved things around. Finally it lit up again revealing Green standing by a large bed that looked altogether to heavy to have been pushed out there by no less then six people (backstage the crew was dying).

"Princess." Green stated leaning over. "I do love you."

One kiss and the audience erupted in a mix of laughter and catcalls. Yellow giggled and high-five Leaf behind the curtain. Diamond fell over into Pearl's lap, said blonde sliding out of his seat he was laughing to hard. Ruby whistled. Was he crying? Sapphire looked angry that they'd even managed to convince her to come to this stupid play. Wally patted Ruby's shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. Emerald who couldn't even see the play over the tall people sitting in front of him was playing a game of cards with himself.

Red sat up in the bed and looked at Green. "I'm awake. Thank you."

Green sweat dropped a little at the lack of emotion. "Yea…"

Red hugged him suddenly. The cast joined them on the stage to cheer. Ethan elbowed Silver but the redhead shook his head profusely.

"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Leaf yelled suddenly since the younger male wasn't about to say his line.

The curtains closed and everyone stared before erupting in applause. The standing ovation was caused of course by Ruby who was still crying.

"Best. Play. Ever." Diamond laughed.

Pearl nodded laughing.

-0o0-

A/N: Hey all! This is a gift for a friend of mine. He's been upset lately so I thought I'd write him something he'd like. Anyway he's the biggest fanboy of Sleeping Beauty I've ever met and he adores NamelessShipping, so this came into being. Plus who wouldn't laugh at the image of Silver in a dress with fairy wings? X3 Anyway; hope you like it JJ!


End file.
